Una hermosa familia
by Lobo del Artico
Summary: todo el tiempo desde que llego a bajoterra busco el bien y la seguridad, lo obtuvo cuando derroto a black y recibio el mejor premio que pudo conseguir: una hermosa familia (mal summary, lo se) espero sus reviews (es la historia mas larga que e escrito)*.*


PVD trixie

Estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana, impaciente por la llegada de mi esposo: Elí shane. Estaba pensando cuando nos conocimos, en una competencia por babosas, todas nuestras aventuras con los chicos, kord un troll de las cavernas, gran mecánico y jugador de babosaboll. Pronto un topoide presumido pero un gran amigo. Nos separamos un año después de enviar a black a las cavernas profundas y nunca lo volvimos aver

Todos los recuerdos llegaron hasta que una vocecita dulce y muy tierna me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi hija: Katlin shane una niña de 6 años cabellos azulados y ojos celeste agrisados

Mi pequeña niña venia acompañada de su hermano gemelo vincent shane de cabellos azulados, pero lo raro de estos pequeños niños eran sus ojos, no eran del mismo color

Los ojos de vincent son verdes agrisados. Cuando nacieron eli casi exploto de rabia al ver los ojos de los niños me dijo que de donde sacarían el color agrisados si ninguno de nosotros 2 tenía ninguna pisca de color gris en los ojos, pero se calmó al saber que el hermano de mi madre era de ojos grises tal vez por el sacaron esos ojos pues a veces un rasgo de la familia de tu padre o madre puede heredarla un hijo _**(así es mi sobrinito tiene ojos grises que son muy hermosos y los heredo del hermano de su mama) **_luego Elí dejo de regañar y se tranquilizó nunca amaría a otro solo a él jamás lo dejaría

-hola mami- la voz de katlin es dulce y tierna comparada con la vincent la de él es muy cariñosa y con un tono muy valiente

-cuando llegara papi?- me pregunto vincent

-no lo sé cariño- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia los sofás –tal vez en cualquier momento pueda entrar por esa puerta- dije señalando con una sonrisa la antes mencionada puerta

Después de 10 minutos se cumplió el logro de mis pequeños mellizos, eli apareció por la puerta

FIN PVD

-papi!-dijeron al unísono los niños corriendo a abrazarlos

-hola- dijo feliz recibiendo el abrazo lleno de amor de parte de sus hijos

-hola amor-saludo a trixie dándole un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios

-hola-contesto ella

-como se portaron los niños hoy-

Bien!-dijeron al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo la respuesta de trixie

-entonces quisiera oír la versión de su madre-

-pues si se portaron bien-y si eran los más portados niños de bajoterra para eli y trixie

-entonces por ser tan buenos niños les traje un regalo-después de esas palabras saco dos cajitas detrás suyo, una cajita decía vincent y la otra katlin, los niños felices por tan maravillosos regalos se fueron a jugar con los regalos que eran babosas por cierto la babosa de katlin era una electrosock y la de vincent una cristalida (no pregunten por que)

-wow!, gracias papi-dijeron los niños

-me alegra que les guste-dijo eli-y por qué están despiertos a esta hora-pegunto-son las 12:25 p.m. es muy tarde-

-querían estar despiertos para recibirte-la que hablo fue trixie-pues como dices tú ya es muy tarde, tienen que dormir-

-estaa bieen- dijeron los mellizos bostezando-buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi-

-buenas noches cariño-contesto trixie seguida por eli

Luego los mellizos subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a eli y trixie solos en la sala

-como estuvo tu día?-pregunto trixie

-nada fuera de lo común, solo patrullar las cavernas que están un poco lejos-

Mmm, te ves cansado que tal si vamos a descansar-

No voy a oponerme-el resto de la noche fue tranquila y silenciosa para luego despedirla y decirle hola a un nuevo día, el día que eli tomaría para descansar del deber de ser protector de bajoterra

El dia donde estaría con sus hermosos hijos y su querida esposa, su pequeña familia

Eran no menos de las 11 e la mañana iban a dar un paseo, pero cuando abrieron la puerta para salir se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Quien estaba en la puerta eran kord y pronto

Amigos y viejos miembros de la ex banda shane, se separaron un año después como dije antes después de derrotar y enviar a black a las cavernas profundas

-hola, que hacen por acá-pregunto eli con una gran sonrisa

-venimos de visita, para ver a los pequeños mellizos-dijo señalando a los pequeños detrás de eli

-pues entren están en su refugio, que no se les olvide-hablo trixie con una sonrisa

YA DENTRO DEL REFUGIO

-katlin, vincent ellos son kord y pronto unos amigos-dijo eli

-hola-contestaron los niños tímidamente

-y cuantos años tienen?-pregunto pronto

-tienen 6, son muy pequeños pero inteligentes-dijo trixie

Esa tarde todos incluyendo a todas las babosas salieron de paseo a un campo muy hermoso donde disfrutaron al máximo mas los pequeños mellizos jugando con sus babosas. Porque ese era uno de los tantos días que pasarían felices y conviviendo con el troll y el topoide

Alfin eli consiguió una familia muy hermosa como el pétalo de una rosa. (hey! Hice verso, sin esfuerzo)

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TERMINE! Tuve un ataque de inspiración y tuve que escribirla o se me chispoteaba

Tengo una página de Facebook llamada: vampira infernal espero sus likes

Y quería decirles que me voy a desaparecer por al menos cinco meses, porque muchas tareas, y ahora que me metí a la banda musical del ''bendito'' colegio hay ensayos y no me da tiempo de escribir solo por hoy lo hago pero voy a seguir leyendo y comentando otros fics así que nos vemos asta en agosto

Se despide la reina de los VAMPIROS!

BYE BYE

Review?


End file.
